


Room for Dessert?

by kjavdekar



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I Love You, Kissing, Love, M/M, Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 21:52:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8639581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjavdekar/pseuds/kjavdekar
Summary: Connor + Oliver enjoy Dessert.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think :) <3

Oliver’s eyes stared intensely as Connor took another bite of his vegetables. He had long finished his dinner, having been famished from being the one who cooked it but he tried to be patient.

“How is it?” he asks

“It’s delicious, Ollie. Like always.”

Oliver smiles “Good. Do you want seconds?” he asks cautiously, sincerely hoping he says no

“Oh no, I’m good. Had a big lunch at the office. But you probably should since you keep eyeing my food.” he smirks

Oliver shakes his head “I’m saving room for dessert.”

Connor’s ears perk up at the mention of dessert. He drops his fork and looks up. “Dessert?”

Oliver’s mouth spreads with an evil grin “Mhm.”

Connor pushes his plate forward with no desire to finish the food in front of him. “What’s for dessert?”

“Now what kind of person would I be if I told you that before you ate your dinner?” he chuckles

Connor sighs “Not even a hint?”

Oliver thinks for a moment but then gives in, leaning over the table to whisper something in Connor’s ear. Connor groans low in his throat as his face turns bright red and he feels all the blood rush to his groin.

“OMG.” he chokes

“And the faster you finish the faster you get your reward.” he whispers

“Ollie-” he whimpers tugging at the older man’s arm to pull him in for a kiss. But Oliver resists, “Now now, I waited till you were ‘done’ eating, you can at least wait till I finish cleaning the kitchen.”

Connor huffs releasing Oliver’s arm. Oliver picks up their plates and walks swiftly over to the kitchen. He puts the remaining food in tupperware containers for their lunches tomorrow and proceeds to pre-soak the grilling pan

“Jesus Ollie, take longer will you.”

Oliver laughs knowing exactly what he’s doing to Connor. He turns off the sink and reaches in the cabinet for the dessert. He boils a pot of water and empties the contents of the container into a strainer over the pot. He sticks his finger in the container scooping up a small amount and placing it on his tongue

Connor is not amused when he hears the stove turn on “Are you kidding me? I thought dessert was-”

But Oliver is on him in a hot second. Brushing his tongue against his bottom lip and sighing into it. Connor moans into Oliver’s mouth taking in the sweet taste aching for more but Oliver won’t have his kitchen burn down. He pulls away leaving the younger man gasping as he goes to turn off the stove. Oliver places the heated liquid into a bowl and walks past Connor who is eyeing him wickedly

“You coming or what?” he calls from the bedroom

Connor grins as he nearly rips off all his clothes and tackles Oliver onto the bed. Connor kisses him hungrily, pulling and tugging at his clothes trying to getting him as naked as he is. Oliver groans arching up his back pulling at the sheets to regain control but Connor has him pinned down at the waist and the friction between their cocks brushing together is too much to bare.

“Connor-” he sobs, but the younger man isn’t having it “You whisper that you want to lick Nutella off of me and then leave me aching…this is what you get.”

The older man grins dipping his finger into the bowl beside him and smearing it on Connor’s collarbone. The younger man jerks at the warm sensation but leans down tilting his neck in Oliver’s favor.

Oliver simply stares at him amused

“Well...what are you waiting for?” he demands

The older man smiles slyly, “Oh, I’m sorry, I thought this is what I get.”

The younger man immediately regrets his choice of words “Ollie-please”

“Please what?”

Connor thrusts his neck down “S-suck it off.”

That's all Oliver needed to hear before he attacks the spot on Connor’s collarbone. Sucking and kissing hard, definitely leaving a scar. Connor eases off of him a little and Oliver uses this to gain leverage and flips their position. He leans down and leaves a trail of kisses down Connor’s chest using the other hand to grip his erection. The younger man can’t help but tremble as Oliver kisses the tip.

“ _Fuck._ ”

Oliver pulls away to bring the bowl closer as Connor watches his every move. Oliver dips two fingers in the Nutella and smiles coyly waving his fingers over his boyfriends cock.

“Don't you fucking dare, Oliver Hampton.” He hisses

Oliver chuckles as he moves back up and paints a generous line down Connor’s chest leaving just enough chocolate to paint his nipples. He places the bowl to the side and licks tantalizingly slow...making sure not to miss a single spot before he hovers over Connor’s nipple. He places a kiss over the left one and then swirls his tongue in circles. Connor gasps “God that feels so good.”

Oliver smirks as he takes the right one in his mouth sucking harder this time. Connor writhes beneath him and Oliver pins his wrists above his head to still him. The younger man groans at the torture but he loves it. Oliver finishes licking off every bit of chocolate as he kisses down to his dick.

Connor thrusts his hips at the contact and Oliver pulls away as whispers “Patience my love”

The younger man rolls his eyes as he squirms to feel contact “Please baby-please”

Oliver takes pity on him and licks the tip of his leaking cock. The younger man moans for him, which seems to be just the reaction he wanted because he wastes no time taking him into his mouth. He sucks slow and deep, hollowing out his cheeks at just the right pace “unn-yes-just like that-yes-god I love how you feel on my cock”

Oliver feels the words drop to his weeping member, he isn’t going to last much longer

“More Ollie-I-I”

“Tell me what you need baby”

“You-inside-I wanna feel you”

The older man smirks reaching into the bedside drawer for the lube and coats his fingers with a generous amount. He slips his fingers down to the tight right of muscle aching for his attention and teases a little before pressing in with two fingers  “God I love how wet you are for me”

The younger man can do nothing but moan as he tries to fuck himself on Oliver’s fingers. “I need you, Ollie-please”

Oliver grins and adds a third finger, penetrating, slowly in and out.

“That’s not what I meant.” he growls

Oliver grins evilly taking Connor’s cock back in his hand as he strokes fast and hard at the same pace as his finger. Connor does everything in his power to keep from coming

“Christ, Ollie. I've had enough, just put your cock in me will you!”

“Why didn’t you just say so?” he chuckles grabbing a hold of his erection and placing it at the entrance Oliver pushes into him and falls on top of him, pushing deeper till he has Connor whimpering “Fuck me Ollie. For the love of god just fuck me please-” he grits kissing every inch of skin he can find.  Oliver buries his face in the younger man’s neck and bites his shoulder as he thrusts into him, hard and ragged. “God I love being inside you-you're always so tight for me, and I fucking love it-”

Connor moans as he leans forward capturing his boyfriend's lips in a kiss “Show me-Show me how much you love it”

Oliver bared down on his elbows giving him better leverage, peppering kissing down his jaw and savoring every, mind-blowing thrust...

The younger man arches up as he involuntarily shouts “Yessss, right there baby. _Unn_ -god I’m so close-don't stop-please-don't stop.”

Oliver thrusts harder feeling himself come undone when he clasped his hands over his boyfriend, stroking and twisting just right. He can feel Connor writhing beneath him begging for release so he leans over and presses his lips to his ear and whispers “Come for me baby. Make a mess for me.” 

Connor bites down the older man's shoulder screaming “Ollie I'm gonna-gonna- _Ah_ Fuck-” coming hard all over his stomach as he collapses into the bed.

Oliver leans down and kisses him, stilling for a moment letting him enjoy his high before thrusting slowly, burying his nose in Connor's neck, taking in every feeling of being enveloped in Connor's walls until it's too much "Connor I-I'm not going to last" 

Connor pulled him in for a deep kiss and whispered “I love you Ollie-I love you so much-now fill me-f-” and that’s all Oliver needed, he came muscles clenching, head thrown back with Connor's name on his lips before tumbling down.

He stilled, panting into Connor’s neck and whispered “Remind me to get more Nutella.”

Connor rolls over and presses their lips together “Most definitely.”

 


End file.
